Self pleasure
by Ershia
Summary: SHAMEFUL LEMON/ At times one can't help but to give into their desire.


Prologue

Celty's head had awoken. And everyone has put their guns, knives and clubs away. It was as if izaya knew that as soon as Celty's head would have open her light blue crystal eyes the fighting would stop, Izaya got his ass handed to him after that, and Celty got her head back. Apparently there was a choice whether or not she wanted to have her head on her shoulders or carry it her side, Dullahan's heads restricted psychic after they've been connected to their shoulders she didn't mind one bit. she was an almost normal girl.

After a few months Shizuo had been kicked out of his apartment complex and Shinra and Celty offered him a place to stay until he got on his feet, he had gotten in a fight with the landlord because of the amount of Late night parties coming from the building. Shizuo had gotten mad and tossed the landlord 43 feet out of the building. The man fell to the ground and broke his jaw.

And that's how it all started.

**An Inhuman Desire**

Never has Shizuo felt such a strong desire for someone. He used to think he was able to control such feelings, his lifestyle as a gentleman demanding such, and the side that seemed to have no emotion at all. Lately, though, he found himself giving in and fantasizing about things he felt ashamed for. Things that made his body go hot. Things that made him look at the only one he could talk to in a whole different light.

Shizuo was a 24 year old male, it should be understandable that he would feel like this, but he had lost his connection to restraining his body, meaning his desire to 'mate' would be much stronger than a normal human. It practically made him a horny bastard. In the end, tying these two things together resulted in lustful thoughts about the most innocent girl he knows and Loved.

For the past three years he has had feelings for Celty even before she got her head back, feelings that slowly became love. The two of them were a close pair, For Shizuo, his friendship with her was the most important thing to him and it had given him hope to continue living, He knew she loved Shinra, and he was content for the both of them. (though the latter that became more familial), he would never would have thought his body would become impossible to control for her.

To him Celty was the only person he could talk to without getting agitated. He loved the way she stutters nervously, the way she shyly looks at him with affection, the way she smiles and laughs with him and her brave fighting spirit - he loved it all.

Shizuo wanted nothing more than to be with her.

But at the same time these damn burning inhuman sexual desires made it harder for him to be around her, and these urges just became stronger each day, he was about as horny as 60 men, what made it worse was that Shizuo had now just noticed that Celty had a cute butt that fit the nice curves of her body, and it didn't help that her hips would swing whenever she walked. He would always find himself staring until someone (most of the time Shinra or Shingen) would slap him (literally) back into reality. He couldn't help it really; it just seemed like every single day Celty is ever so slowly turning into the only person he loves.

The way she said or did certain things also brought on inappropriate fantasies that made him rather hard. He remembered this one time over the summer when Shinra had given Celty a Popsicle, the long ones with the rounded tip. Watching Celty lick and suck on the sweet treat, he was surprised he could still walk after that, and the way she said "It's really big…"- dear lord- how can she do this to him? Even the mere memory of this scenario was erotic.

There were just times when he really wished he didn't have a sex drive.

Now here he was, lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and trying to ignore his desires, pushing every erotic thought about Celty to the back of his mind. It was late, and he really needed to get to sleep (though it didn't help that there were times when he will actually _dream_ about her doing certain things).

"Just sleep," he told himself, "sleep is all you need."

'_No,_' said his perverted mind, _'what you__need__is Celty, right next to you, in your bed, naked-"_

"Damn it!" Shizuo sat up, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to calm himself. He couldn't stand it anymore. Just the mention of Celty made him feel so guilty. How can he think of her like that? How could he picture someone his friend loved in such positions?

How could he picture her below him, all clothing discarded, a blush set on her face as she looked up at him with large, bold begging eyes.

Just the thought of it- her beautiful self all exposed for only his eyes, the moans and screams she'll let out in reaction to his touch, the way she will cry his name when he thrusts into her, finally making her his-

"Cut it out!" Shizuo yelled at himself, his cheeks turning red due to embarrassment and erotic need. He could feel that his member was now as hard as ever, his bartender pants uncomfortably tight. He let out harsh, uneven pants at the intoxicating feeling of his erection, knowing full well that now he couldn't sleep until it was satisfied.

Or maybe he can.

Lying back down, his lower region still aching, Shizuo closed his eyes and attempted to block everything out. He had to think about something else- books, gangs, hating Izaya, anything would do.

Too bad the first thing that popped into his head was a clear fantasy of his sweetheart. Celty, now on top and straddling his hips, was looking at him with shy desire._"Shizuo-chan,"_she whispered in a tone that made him want her more. She was glowing in such an alluring way, she was practically perfect.

She leaned down to kiss him as she moved herself against his harden manhood. Feeling the lust take him over completely, Shizuo subconsciously reached down to unbutton his pants, reach through his boxers, and take hold of his erection.

In his fantasy, Celty was rubbing her body against his desire, teasing him in such an unbearable fashion, it was almost torture. Of course she was still shy and nervous yet she tried her hardest; she although not very acquainted with it was very bold, so her movements were clumsy yet cute. _"S-Shizuo am I doing this right?" she asked._

Sliding his hand up to the tip, gripping his cock hard, Shizuo could feel some pre-cum coming around, using it to his advantage as a lubricant to make things more warm and slick. Slowly he began to stroke his dick- up, down, up, down. His hand wasn't fully satisfying, but it would have to do. He couldn't bring himself to do something like this to her in reality anyway.

Jerking off to his vision of the beauty, Shizuo let out a serious of low growls and moans as, in his head, Celty positioned herself so that his dick was ready to penetrate her. _"I-it's so big," she jeered, "I-I don't think it'll fit Shizuo-chan …"_

His hand stroked faster as Celty prepared herself for his entrance, and he could feel the buildup of heat down below reaching its limit. When she came down on his erection, he just had to stroke harder and faster in an attempt to create the feeling of her warm wet walls hugging his member. Of course a hand could never beat the actual feeling.

_"S-S-Shizuo!" She screamed, as she moved up and down_. He wondered if she would scream his name just like that. He wondered what it would actually feel like to have him move in and out of her. It had to feel more amazing than this.

"Ah!" He let out a small cry of his own when the heat below reached its limit, causing him to arch his back a bit as he let himself go. "CELTY!" He yelled her name in ecstasy, not caring whether or not Shinra and/or Shingen heard him. Shizuo merely gave into the intoxicating feeling of cumming, his hand wet, sticky, and warm as he released as much as he can.

Once he was finished, his cock twitching a bit but satisfied, Shizuo laid back down on his bed, panting hard. His hair was probably a mess, he was probably sweating all over, and the room probably reeked of his cum.

Shizuo let out an irritated groan, not too happy with himself that he once again gave into his lust and pleasure himself. It was probably normal for males to that, but it still made him feel ashamed. Oh well, what's done is done. He could feel ashamed in the morning.

Right now he felt satisfied, and that's all that mattered.

Closing his eyes, too tired to clean himself up, Shizuo fell into a deep sleep. If he were to have looked up for a moment though, he would have noticed a certain wide eyed Celty standing in front of his bedroom door.


End file.
